Fire and Ice
by Melissande
Summary: She was known as the ice princess backstage to many, but to him she was just his best friend, until he did something that made her change that. Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Undertaker, an OC, others.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fire and Ice

Author: Mel aka Queen Mab 319

Rating: Currently going with PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story idea and the people you do not recognize.

Pairings: Undecided

Summary: She appeared to be an ice princess, but when they got together she was full of fire, but what happens when the fire threatens to burn out of control?

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Prologue

"I want you." He muttered into her hair.

"No you don't. No one wants me. I am just the best friend. It's okay. You don't have to pretend."

"Yes I do. I mean I am not pretending. Why don't you think I want you. I am in love with you. It didn't take forever. It was an instantaneous thing. I just denied it for a little while." He said as she moved his hands up to her face to make her look at him. He could see the uncertainty reflected in her eyes.

"I love you. I don't love Stacy or Trish or Christy or anyone else. I love you."

The uncertainty he had seen in her eyes made he fall in love with her even more.

"You are prefect, beautiful, wonderful, a bitch, an angel, a drug. All of these things I love about YOU. They make me want you even more. Last night when we were all watching movies and you were dressed in your ratty PJs with your hair on top of your head, oh my god, I, god you took my breathe away. All I could do was watch you. I wanted to pick you up and carry you to your room and make love to you. Hell I would have done it right there not caring that we were surrounded by people. Every time I see you, my heart beats faster. It has from the first moment I saw you. I love you. Look at me…Jordan. I, Randy Orton, Love You!"

With that he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Jordan Kingsley sat at a table in backstage eating area of Smackdown. Tonight the show was in yet another nameless city and she had to of course be present.

Jordan was one of several people in charge of talent relations on the road. She was also one of the youngest at 24. Jordan had graduated from Clemson two years ago with a dual degree in communications and marketing and well she had done a few internships, but had received the opportunity of a lifetime when she by chance applied for a job with World Wrestling Entertainment. Jordan had quickly fallen in love with her job. She found the travel exciting and the talent were for the most part all kind and fun people. Only a few were not so nice, but eh so was life.

Jordan was lost in looking at some papers for the next few weeks of road travel, thus she failed to notice she had an audience until the audience made itself known.

"Looking at those papers a little to closely aren't ya girl?"

Jordan jumped at the voice, but she looked up and smiled.

"Nah. Just skimming it. Why don't you sit down?" Jordan said leaning back a little and smiling.

"I'm not sure you noticed, darling, but I am already sitting down." The wrestler used his hands to illustrate his point.

Jordan smiled at her mistake.

"Sorry. I guess I am a little distracted."

"Ya think? What's the matter? JBL ask you to have a drinking contest with him again?"

Jordan smiled. "No. He hasn't ever since I out drank him that one time, he kind of steers clear of me."

The Undertaker smiled.

"Good point. So what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just feeling a little under the weather and distracted lately."

"Aww and would this have anything to do with anyone or anything in particular?"

"No. Now stop fishing. What exactly may I do for you tonight Mark?"

"Well nothing in particular. I was just wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Shoot." Jordan said as she sat back looking up at the large superstar.

"Sara wanted to know if you wanted to join us in a few weeks at our home in Texas."

Jordan was a little shocked and amazed.

"I'd love to. I can't believe you want to have me at your home. I'd love to come visit though."

"Good. I can't wait to see you try to ride a horse."

"Wait riding a horse?"

Taker laughed at the girl's expression.

"Yeah, Jordan I live on a ranch, outside Austin."

"Yeah, I forgot. I'm sorry."

Mark just smiled at Jordan.

"Yeah. Now I have to run sweetheart, got a match to prepare for."

Mark stood, smiled once more and left the catering hall.

Jordan once more looked down at her paperwork, but found she still couldn't focus. She started to feel nauseous. She dropped the papers she was working on so she could grab her stomach. She laid her head down on the table she was at.

"Jordan, are you alright?"

She suddenly jumped up at the sound of another voice and visibly cringed when she saw who it was.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Stacy." Jordan tried to smile at the tall blonde Smackdown diva.

Stacy looked down at Jordan's pale face and didn't believe a word she said.

"Could I get you something? Some water perhaps or a cracker?"

Jordan tried to smile.

"Umm water would be nice."

The tall blonde nodded and walked off quickly to grab a bottle of water, leaving the shorter amber haired young woman to lay her head back down.

"Why does my stomach hurt?"

Suddenly Jordan burst up from the table. No, I can't be. She thought to herself.

She was about to rise up from the table, but stopped at the return of the former Babe of the Year with her water.

"Here ya go Jordan. Can I do anything else for you? Get someone? Get a trainer?"

"No, thanks, Stacy. I'm going to be fine. I think it's just a stomach bug."

Stacy's nose wrinkled at that and she took a few steps back.

"Well, maybe you should take a few days off and relax."

Oh you'd just love that. Jordan found herself thinking once more.

"I might. Now if you'll excuse me." Jordan said once more, picking up her papers and leaving the catering area to go off in search of anything or anyone else that wasn't specifically a WWE superstar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Jordan! There you are. I have been looking for you everywhere." Jordan cringed as she heard the voice of Randy Orton, a man she really didn't want to see right now.

She plastered a smile on her face though and turned towards his voice.

She saw the tall Smackdown superstar dressed in a pair of track pants and an RKO shirt over his wrestling speedo.

He's blue eyes held nothing but warmth as he looked at the young woman, whom he counted as one of his best friends.

"Hey I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Here I am." Jordan said as she leaned back against the wall.

"I can see that. Hey I just saw Stacy she said you felt under the weather." Randy moved to standing in front of Jordan, a hand coming out to push some of her hair behind her ear that had loosened from her ponytail.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just not feeling great."

"Aw, poor baby. Do you want me to do anything for you? Do you need medicine, a trainer, to be taken back to the hotel?"

Jordan smiled.

"No it's fine. I just need to get some air."

"Okay. I'll join you. I still have a few minutes until my meeting with Taker about our match tonight."

Jordan really didn't want to be near Randy any longer than necessary.

"You know what…I think I feel better now. I think I'm just going to go seat in the production room. I have some more paper work to fill out."

Randy looked sad.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded, then turned pale as Randy leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek. He was so close she inhaled the scent she had come to associate with only him, a mixture of cologne and sweat and whatever else he used.

He smiled as he leaned back, then brought his hand up to touch her face. His blue eyes connecting with her's.

"Well okay. Feel better, okay? 'Cause you need to go out with us tonight or we can hang out in the hotel, if you want. Maybe get some pizza and watch movies? Like we used to. We haven't done that in what like a month or so?"

Jordan nodded.

"Maybe."

"Yeah, maybe." He smiled once more, before moving back and walking off in the direction of the Undertaker's locker room.

She watched him go, then turned to lean against the wall for a few moments.

"I can't be can I?" She asked herself out loud.

She thought back for a moment to the night six or so weeks ago when she had had sex with her best friend. The night he didn't remember the next day, and now the night that was responsible for her possible current predicament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So I wrote this a while ago and just found it and thought what the heck. So is it worth continuing? Mel


	2. Chapter 2

Fire and Ice

Author: Mel aka Queen Mab 319

Disclaimer: Jordan is a creation of my mind and if you do not recognize anyone else in the fiction, then they too are more than likely a product of my mind and please do not steal or use them without permission. Also everything else belongs to WWE and themselves, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

Notes: Roster is upon my decisions and my thoughts, so if you don't like who is on it, sorry, but eh, so is life. If you'd like to see someone in the fic, just tell me. I'll see what I can do.

Note # 2: Pairings: Sara/Undertaker, mentions of Randy/OC, Randy/Stacy, others?

Note #3: Randy is not suspended, Dave is not injured, and Stacy is still under contract.

-X-

Chapter Two

Jordan made her way to the Smackdown Production Office, the command center so to speak of the show. There were producers and writers all around. Jordan smiled a few, but ignored the unspoken invitations to take a seat. She made her way over to a quiet corner to settle down to do work and think.

_Okay think Jordan. Did you and Randy use protection?_

Jordan thought for a few minutes.

_No. Okay. So what are the chances of getting pregnant on the first try without protection? Okay Jordan you're educated. You know the chances are good even if you use protection. Idiot._

Jordan wanted to put her head in her hands, but no she couldn't' she needed to focus on her work.

Jordan settled in and started to work on the upcoming appearances and schedules. She looked at the schedules and saw that soon they'd be in Texas, meaning soon, Mark would be on vacation and so would she. Maybe then she would be able to concentrate and figure out her life.

Jordan's eyes fell on the upcoming appearances and accompanying personnel of Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, and Dave Batista.

_Great, _she thought, _I'm on the personnel list, and it's just before I go on vacation. I can do this. You can do this Jordan._

Jordan was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear anyone come sit down beside her on the couch she was occupying.

"Thinking awfully hard about anything important?"

Jordan jumped as she heard a voice bringing her out of her thoughts.

Jordan smiled though at the person next to her.

"Well, Dean if you must know I was wondering about the next few appearances that I have to be at and well I am fighting an upset stomach."

Malenko looked at the young woman in front of him and smiled.

"You look a little pale. Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yeah. I just don't feel well. I think it's just something that can't be caught."

"Aww, really? Anything you want to share?"

"Well not really, especially since no offense Dean, but you don't have a vagina."

Malenko's nose wrinkled.

"No I'm definitely not a woman. Anyway if you feel any better do you want to go out with me and Benoit?"

"Eh, maybe, but not sure if I'll feel up to it."

"Aww, why not hang with us and let us baby you. It will make me miss my family less and I'm sure the same may be said of Chris."

"Maybe. I was invited to watch movies with some other people."

"Oh really? I take it you're gonna ditch us for cooler people. I'm I right?"

Malenko made a sad face.

Jordan smiled.

"Well no, I never said they were cooler than you."

"Hmm that can only mean one think, Orton invited to watch movies right."

"Yeah."

"Well I'll tell ya what why not tell him you found other people to hang with and he is just annoying and you don't like him anymore. You found cuter better more fun people."

Jordan laughed.

"I might. I'll tell ya in a bit okay?"

"Okay. Yeah, damn, the show's almost over, we can get outta here!"

Malenko said as he looked down at his watch then around the room that had trickled out as people began to leave to start the cleanup and pack up that came with breaking down a WWE show.

"You need a ride to the hotel?"

"Nah. I drove myself in this time."

"Why? If you'd needed a ride, you know me, Chris and Mark are always ready to give you anything you want."

"I know I just was late and wanted to be by myself for a bit."

"Okay. Well I'll see you later, sweetie."

Malenko leaned down and kissed the top of Jordan's head and then left the room.

-X-

Randy Orton showered and changed as quickly as he could. He had been beaten tonight by the Undertaker as he had hit Orton with his "lightening." Orton didn't really care; he just wanted to get out of the arena so he could convince Jordan to hang out with him.

Jordan Kingsley had become his best friend over the past few months of traveling with the WWE's Smackdown roster.

She was a very junior road/personnel agent and usually she was assigned to him and some others. This had afforded Randy and the young Nebraska farm girl loads of time to get to know one another. He had begun to hang out with her with several of the other members of the Smackdown roster and road crew. Most nights when they were on the road, they would all either go out to a club, or dinner, then possibly have movie night.

But the last movie night had been over six or so weeks ago. It had been Randy, Jordan, Stacy, Dave, Chris Benoit, Mark, Gunner and the members of MNM, Nitro, Mercury and Melina. They had been watching The Notebook, at the girl's insistence. Randy had been sitting on the couch with Stacy, his on and off girlfriend, and Jordan, Jordan was leaning against him, his hands playing with her hair. He had been so distracted from the movie just from looking at her, that he didn't' notice when the movie ended and everyone began to leave. All he'd wanted to do was kiss Jordan.

Randy had had that feeling for awhile now and wanted to tell Jordan, but she was becoming so distant lately, he didn't know what happened, but he was going to get to the bottom of it and soon.

-X-

Jordan made her way around the pharmacy aisles looking for the just what she needed.

She also decided to pick up some snacks, since Jordan was pretty sure she was going to hide in her hotel room from her friends.

She finally made it to the feminine products aisle and found a pregnancy test.

_Is one going to be enough? _

Jordan wondered to herself.

_No better get at least two more to be safe and sure. _

Jordan nodded to herself and picked up two other pregnancy tests from two different makers and made her way to the check out to pay for her purchases.

-X-

Randy made his way into the hotel and straight to Jordan's room.

As he walked to her door, he was stopped though.

"Hey Randy. Can I talk to you?"

Randy stopped and turned and saw Stacy Keibler making her way towards him in all her Amazonian glory.

Randy smiled.

"Sure Stac, but can you make it quick? I wanted to go in and check on Jordan, maybe hang out with her."

"Oh."

Stacy looked put out and let down.

"Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to perhaps go out with me or watch movies?"

"Sorry. I already told Jordan I wanted to hang out with her, if we do anything I'll call you. Okay?"

"Okay." Stacy said, then walked up to Randy and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Randy smiled at her, then gave a sigh of relief as she walked off. Just then Randy heard footsteps, heralding the arrival of someone else; someone who he hoped was Jordan.

And lucky for him it was. Randy watched as she made her way towards him, not paying attention to where she was going. She seemed to be preoccupied, looking down and reading something.

"So I pee on the stick and wait how long?"

Randy's brow furrowed.

"What in the world are you going on about?"

Jordan jumped dropping her bag and the item she was reading, then she looked up.

"Randy?"

"Yes. That's my name."

"Yeah. What are you doing on my floor?"

"I came to see you. Wanna watch movies?"

"Umm…" She said as she leaned down quickly to pick up her stuff, not noticing as Randy made his way over and bent down to help her, until she felt a hand on her hand. She looked up into Randy's eyes and saw the question there.

"I can explain. We slept together and now I think I'm …"

"Want to watch a movie…"

They both spoke at the same time. Jordan wanted to mentally kick herself as she saw the look in Randy's eyes.

"Wait…we slept together?"


	3. Chapter 3

Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I only own Jordan.

Notes: The Smackdown Roster consists of thus far in my mind: Divas: Stacy Keibler, Melina Perez, Lita, Maria, Jillian Hall and Torrie Wilson; Superstars: Randy Orton, Dave Batista, Chris Benoit, Gunner Scott, Christian, Mercury and Nitro, Kurt Angle, Undertaker, Matt Hardy. Others: Dean Malenko and Dawn Marie Psaltis.

Note 2: MNM is still together, Christian never left the WWE and the things noted in previous chapters still stand.

-X-

Chapter Three

"What?" Jordan asked trying to keep her composure and get herself out of this sticky situation. _Breathe, Jordan, breathe._

"You just said we slept together."

Randy said as he looked shocked at Jordan.

_Damn I would hope I would remember sleeping with Jordan!_

"No I said, that we slept together, yes, but I didn't' mean you." Jordan said as she stood up, bringing her dropped items up with her.

"Well if you don't mean us then who did you sleep with Jordan. Is this the reason why you have been avoiding me lately?"

"Umm…yes?"

"Who did you sleep with?"

"Umm I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?" Randy asked as he came to stand nearer to Jordan, looking down at her. He really hated she'd slept with someone, but if he had hurt her, she was going to kill him.

"I just don't I need to go into my room. I'm sorry, but I can't hang out with you tonight." Jordan said as she turned to ignore Randy and enter her room, only to be stopped by Randy grabbing her arm.

"Here let me take those bags from you," he said as he took her bags from her hands and then held the door open for her as she got the key to work," and you can talk to me or not and we can just watch a trashy movie on TV and eat ice cream."

Jordan really didn't' want to be alone with Randy, especially when she was lying to him.

Randy didn't want to hear about this guy who had stolen his Jordan, but he would listen if Jordan needed someone to talk to because no matter what she was his friend.

Both entered the room, Jordan turning on the lights, while Randy put her bags on the bed. He then sat down and turned to look at Jordan.

"So what do you say?"

"I really don't want you to be here right now Randy."

"Why? I am just trying to help."

"I know, but I don't' want to talk to you about whom I may or may not have slept with."

"Well too bad Jor, cause I'm not leaving."

"Well fine."

"Fine."

Randy began to take off his shoes and then crawl back on the bed until he was leaning against the head board, arms placed behind his head for comfort, smirk in place.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable."

"Well could you not and could you just leave?"

"Didn't we just have this conversation? I am not leaving. Deal with it."

Jordan rolled her eyes and then her eyes found her bags from the pharmacy.

_How the hell am I going to take the pregnancy test if he is in the room? _She thought to herself.

"What are you hiding Jordan? You seem to be very preoccupied with whatever is in your bag."

"It's nothing."

"Yes it is otherwise, you wouldn't' be looking at me as if you wished I'd disappear."

"I'm not dealing with this right now. I am going to go take a shower."

"Okay. I'll just order a good porn movie for when you get done."

"Randy!"

"I'm kidding."

Jordan just shook her head as she entered the bathroom shutting the door behind her, forgetting she had three pregnancy tests on her bed lying in front of one curious Legend Killer.

-X-

Randy watched as Jordan went into the bathroom. He sat very patiently flipping through TV channels until he heard the water turn on in the bathroom, signaling Jordan's entrance into the shower.

"Good I should have at least twenty minutes to shower, the girl does not know how to shower quickly or conserve water." Randy said aloud.

Randy moved down the bed and quickly found the bag she had obviously not wanted him to see.

"Just what else are you hiding from me Jordan?"

He quickly opened the top of the bag and almost lost it.

A hand reached in and pulled out an EPT pregnancy test.

"Jordan what the hell!"

He quickly replaced the object in the bag and moved to retake his place, in a state of shock.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this to her and then I am going to tell her I'll raise the baby with her. Yeah. It can be mine and no one will ever have to know."

Randy grew quiet as he heard the water shut off.

Once Jordan emerged from the shower they were going to have a serious talk whether she liked it or not.

-X-

Jordan emerged from the bathroom, hair in a towel, dressed in a pair of black track pants and a very worn out Clemson t-shirt.

She rolled her eyes when she saw Randy sprawled out on her bed staring at her.

"Hmm, thought you'd be gone."

At the silence Jordan turned from where she was towel drying her hair to look at Randy.

"What's wrong?"

"Jordan when were you going to tell me you might be pregnant?"

"What?"

"I saw the pregnancy test Jordan."

"What pregnancy test?"

"The three in your bag! Now Jordan who the hell did you sleep with and why are they obviously avoiding you? Did he sleep with you then say he didn't want you? Jordan if you're pregnant I will first beat the hell out of the guy, then we can raise the baby together."

Jordan was in a state of shock. She was torn between being mad at Randy for invading her privacy or love for him wanting to help even though he was the father.

_I have to tell him._

Jordan opened her mouth and was about to speak when Randy beat her to it.

"Jordan, wait, when did you sleep with whoever this guy was?"

"Umm, well…"

"It was that night six weeks ago wasn't it. When we all went out to the bar."

All Jordan could do was nod her head. Maybe he was remembering?

"Wait," Randy said, "No you wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?"

"You wouldn't' sleep with that wannabe superstar."

_Okay maybe he's not remembering._

"You slept with Joey didn't you!"

"What?"

"You and him were dancing, I remember that. You were all up on one another. You slept with him, didn't you? And now he's avoiding you and you're bein' all mopey."

"Well, I,…"

Jordan was in a state of shock.

"Well, I am going to beat the shit out of him for sleeping with the woman that I lov- with my best friend, then I am going to tell him to stay away from you."

Randy moved towards the door, but stopped short of it.

"Wait are you pregnant?"

"I don't know."

Jordan saying as little as possible.

_First he forgets we slept together, and then thinks I slept with Joey? What the hell is wrong with him?_

"Well, instead of beating up Mercury, we'll pretend nothing happened if you're pregnant."

"We?"

"Yeah. If you're pregnant I'll say the baby's mine."

"That's very gracious of you Randy, but if I am pregnant I intend to tell the father."

"Well you will be able to, I'll be there and the baby will be mine. Case closed."

"Randy no. First off you think invade my privacy, looking in my bags. Then you accuse me of sleeping with Joey Mercury! I did not sleep with Joey. Yeah Joey is cute and sweet, but I am not in love with him."

Randy leaned back against the door.

"Well if you didn't sleep with him…then who? Benoit? I know you're close with him. But I never saw him as your type."

"I didn't sleep with Chris!"

"Then who?"

"I slept with you, you idiot!"

"What?"

"I said I slept with you and if I am pregnant then you don't have to pretend to be the father, you will be the father!"


	4. Chapter 4

Fire and Ice 4

Note: Sorry it's been a umm while. What can I say? I have been suffering from writer's block and summery hotness and heat waves. So read and review por favor? Love my readers lots. Mel

-x-

Jordan clamped her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe she had just blurted it out like that and from the look on Randy's face he couldn't believe it either.

Jordan made her way passed the stunned superstar and sat down on the bed taking her head in her hands.

"God Jordan you are so stupid. First he forgets…you remember, then he finds the test and you blurt out that you slept with him. Great. I think I'm the biggest idiot in the world." Jordan mumbled to herself in disbelief.

"Jordan whoa, I am still trying to wrap my mind around this. We slept together? It was that night after the bar wasn't it?"

Jordan had been so distracted she didn't notice that Randy had made his way over to the bed and was now seated next to her.

"Yes. We slept together that night at the bar. You were a more than a little drunk by the time we made it back to the hotel and you wouldn't' go to your room so you came back with me to mine and then burst out how you felt about me…kissed me and we had sex."

"Wow. I always hoped I'd remember my first time with you."

"What?" Jordan said turning her attention to look at him, her grey eyes connecting with his blue ones.

"Yeah…umm…well this is a pretty damn awkward moment and an odd moment. But yeah Jor, I'm in love with you."

"What?"

"I'm in love with you, have been since I first saw you."

"You said it that night too…I didn't want to believe you. Wow. This is a weird awkward moment."

Both grew quiet as they became lost in their own thoughts and tried to catch up and wrap their minds around all that was going on.

The pair sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was about fifteen minutes or so.

"So," Randy said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"So we slept together, and me being the ass I am didn't remember."

"Pretty much."

"No wonder you have been acting weird and avoiding me the past couple of weeks."

"Yeah, that is pretty much the basics of that. And now I think I might be pregnant."

Jordan laid back on the bed after letting those words come out of her mouth. She could see Randy nod as he listened to her. Jordan couldn't help but notice how cute he was. He was dressed comfortably in a pair of track pants and a Metallica t-shirt, his usual hang out attire. Jordan always loved the different shirts he had…she had stolen many on occasion and now had a collection of them in her house.

Jordan was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed that Randy began to talk again.

"So that's the reason for the three pregnancy tests. Wanted to be sure did ya?" He asked turning to look at the copper headed WWE employee.

"Huh?" Jordan asked, dumbfounded.

Randy smiled as he leaned down and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I said you wanted to be sure if you were pregnant huh?"

"Yeah, you can never be too sure."

"Good point. So the funny part is I would have claimed the child even if it weren't mine. That's pretty funny, doncha think?" Randy said as he, too, leaned back on the bed, rolling over so he was looking down at the young woman.

"Yeah. That is pretty funny. So I may be pregnant with my best friend's baby. Funny world."

"Very funny." Randy agreed looking at Jordan heatedly.

"Yeah." Jordan agreed as Randy's head began a descent towards her face.

"We should probably find out for sure…right?"

"Yeah. We should I guess, but you know…it can umm wait."

Randy nodded his head as his lips connected with Jordan's. He was careful not to put any of his weight on her, kissing her lightly at first then beginning to increase the pressure as he felt Jordan's hands tangle in his hair.

-x-

"Ice, Ice, baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby." "Ice, Ice, baby…."

"What the hell is that noise?" came a voice from Randy's throat, where Jordan was nestled. The pair's kiss last night had developed into a full blown make out session and then a very heated sexual encounter that was the first that both remembered.

The pregnancy tests were forgotten, being put off until tomorrow morning. The pair had fallen asleep sometime early in the morning wrapped up in one another.

Randy awoke as the phone rang once more. He brought a hand up that had been wrapped around Jordan and blindly reached for the cell phone, flipped it open and brought it to his ear.

"'Ello?"

"What's up man? Do you have any clue what time it is?" came the thuggish voice of one John Cena, one of Randy's best friends.

"What?"

"Be quiet." Jordan mumbled as she rolled over moving away from Randy, allowing him to bring a hand up to wipe at the sleep on his face and sit up.

"Who was that?"

"No one. Now what the hell were you saying Cena?"

"I said do you know what time it is?"

"No."

"Well I'll spare ya, jus' say you was supposed to meet me oh about forty five minutes ago for breakfast."

Randy looked at the hotel clock and saw that indeed the West Newbury native was right.

"Well sorry man but I was ya know asleep."

"Well I know that dumbass. Now get dressed and meet me. I have something I wanna run by your skanky butt."

"Did you just say skanky butt?"

"Yeah and forget I said it. I been hangin' around Maria too much lately."

"Oh really?"

"Never mind. Jus' meet me."

"Fine. I'll meet ya downstairs in about thirty minutes okay?"

"Yeah."

Randy flipped the phone shut, dropping it to the bed, then ran his hands over his face. He turned to look at the sleeping form of Jordan and smiled, then remembered the pregnancy test.

"Crap." He muttered out loud.

Then let out a breathe and reached over to pull the sleeping red head towards himself.

"Leave me alone. I need sleep. We'll have more fun later." She mumbled causing Randy to smile as he leaned down and nuzzled her neck, causing her to moan in her half asleep state.

"That would be awesome, baby, but I gotta go."

That statement brought the young woman wide awake as she turned and looked up at the third generation superstar.

"What?"

"That was John. He wants me to have breakfast with him. Apparently he has something to run by me."

"Oh." Jordan said letting out a yawn. "But we have something important to do as well."

"I know and we need to do that and we need to talk either way, but I told him I'd meet him in thirty. So…"

"You need to go."

Randy nodded.

"Okay…go, but after you're done…we need to get together."

"Yeah. We need to take the test."

"I can take it myself and let you know."

Randy shook his head. "No I want to be here. So wait til I get back. Okay?"

"Okay." Randy leaned down and kissed Jordan before exiting the bed and finding his clothing and leaving so he could go meet John for a breakfast Randy hoped ended quickly because he really wanted to know if one he was going to be a father and two if Jordan would be his girlfriend, which seemed like a logical step either way.

-X-

So kinda short, but hey it's an update. So what do you think? Let me know, Mel


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fire and Ice

Author: Mel

Notes: So we'll pretend since it's a fictional world that Smackdown is cool and has awesome superstars on it and the McMahons actually pay attention to it. Many people may be mentioned, but not really sure who will show up along the way. I also have ideas of where this will end up just not sure how long it will take to get there. So if I still have readers, thanks for sticking with me, hopefully I'll get new ones to? Mel

-x-xx-

The West Newbury native, known to fans of the WWE as the Doctor of Thuganomics or the Chain Gang Leader, raised an eyebrow over his blue eyes at the sight of Randy Orton, the young man who was late for their breakfast. The man was dressed in a metallica shirt and track pants, and still looked a little green around the gills.

"Damn man, not get any sleep last night?"

"Nah. So let's eat and you run this idea by me. I got stuff to do today."

"What better things to do than hang out with me?"

"You know it man." Randy replied as he lead the way into the downstairs restaurant, going to a table, John following. Neither man spoke for a few minutes because a tall, leggy blonde waitress made her way over, her eyes lingering over Randy, who smiled absent mindedly at her as he ordered water, the same as John. She smiled once more disappointedly then walked off to get the water and bring back menus.

"Damn man I think ya jus' ruined the girl for like ev'r body in the world. She already has a thing for ya ass." John smiled at Randy, but raised a brow at the man's lack of enthusiasm for the joke.

"Okay. So what's crawled up ya ass and died?"

"Nothing. Now seriously man what did you want to meet about?"

"Well I've been thinking and what would you think if I asked Amy out?"

"What?" Randy's mouth fell open. "You want to ask Amy Dumas out?"

"Yeah man. I gotta huge crush on 'er and well most people know it and well do you think she'd go out with me?"

"Hmm, good question. I guess she would man. I just didn't' think Amy was into dating any one on the roster after her breakup with Matt, then the fling with Jericho. But I don't know. She may. I could see if she's into you first. Since she's good friends with Stacy and well Stac still hangs on to my every word practically."

Cena nodded, "could ya man?"

"Yeah. I mean I see no reason for her to say no."

"I hope not. 'Cause I've been in love wit' her for a long time."

"Aww that's cute. Just a little puppy dog, aren't ya man?" Randy asked as the waitress made her way back to the table.

"What y'all gonna order?"

"Well, love sick puppy here, " Randy said pointing to John, "will have a number three with extra grits."

John grimaced. _What the hell are grits_, he thought. But went with ti. It was a ritual with the two since their OVW days, ordering for each other. It had lead to some interesting meals over the years.

"And limp dick here will have a Number Five with extra hot sauce."

"Okay. It'll be out in a jiffy."

The blonde girl walked off and the men shared a look. "So I'm a limp dick am I? Who ever told ya that was wrong."

"Yeah, well, that's not what Rico said the last time I saw him."

Randy scoffed at the man's words.

"You take the word of a man who I would never allow to see me naked because I know he would hit on me?"

"Yeah. And who' s to say others haven't said it as well?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, that's enough man. I'm tired of the picking. So you want to ask Amy out, I'll do recon with Stacy, anything else you want to talk about?"

"Nah. Just wanted to hang out with my best friend. Ya been absent lately. Why?"

"No reason."

"Hmm…moping. You're moping, over a girl? Am I right?"

Randy sat in silence. "Yup. I'm right. So is this the mystery girl ya been after for a while and still haven't' told me about?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Randy said, leaning back as the waitress brought them their food and left the bill and an extra ticket it looked like. The two men not speaking until she left the table once more.

-x-x-

Meanwhile….

Jordan had lain in bed for a few minutes after watching Randy leave the room. She had tired to go back to sleep, but it just wasn't going to happen.

She was too wound up. She knew she was pregnant. Her symptoms, lack of her period which was like clockwork in it's regularity. She was sure But she needed the test to be absolutely positive, but had to wait on Randy to return.

Jordan let out a breathe hoping that John didn't keep him long. Jordan hadn't hung out with John on a one on one basis much, but liked the man well enough. She had been around him in mixed company enough to know he had a huge crush on the red headed Lita, who was one of the top divas in the company and from what Jordan knew, a nice person.

Jordan gave up on sleep and sat up in the bed, the sheet falling from her to reveal her nakedness.

_This is new, _she thought, _I never sleep in the nude, but with Randy around, that will change, I bet._

Jordan hoped last night meant Randy would be around. His reactions seemed to reflect that, but Jordan wasn't sure.

She was hopeful though.

Jordan got out of the bed and headed to her bags, pulling out a large t-shirt and finding some underwear. She wasn't even sure she would ever find hers from the night before.

Jordan looked at the clock, noting that Randy had been gone about twenty minutes. She wanted him to be back now. She couldn't take it.

_I need to talk to someone. _The natural red head thought to herself. _But who?_

She began to pace thinking. She quickly marked off Mark, Chris and Dean, they just wouldn't understand. She definitely needed a female point of view.

"Stacy?" She said out loud. "Hell no. That tall blonde ho, hates me. And I hate her."

"Hmm.." She continued her pacing and talking to herself and it hit her. _Duh, Jor, you're stupid to have forgotten her._

Jordan made her way over to her cell phone and quickly dialed Melina Perez.

"Hey Mel, I have a huge favor, can you come to my room. I need to talk to someone."

The diva quickly agreed saying she'd be over in a few minutes.

Jordan felt happy, glad she had called Melina. Melina could be called her closest female friend, besides Mark's wife Sara. Jordan had hung out with the woman since coming to the roster, because Nitro, Melina's boyfriend, was good friends with Randy and thus good friends with her.

The Latina diva arrived at the hotel room promptly five minutes after the phone conversation ended.

"Okay, I'm here, not fully awake, but here. Now what's up." She demanded as she entered the room. Jordan's eyebrows raising at the apparel of the diva, which happened to be a shirt and shorts, short shorts.

"And you're dressed like that because?" Jordan asked, a fine brow raising over her brown eyes.

"Because you woke my ass up. Now what is up, hold on." The Latina diva said as she took in the disarray of the room, the messiness of the bed. "What the hell happened here?"

"Umm I got in a pillow fight?" Jordan laughed nervously.

"Actually if you take a seat…" Melina headed towards the bed, "You may wanna sit at the table, because umm…"

Melina smiled. "Did you have company last night?"

"Yes?"

"Tell all or I'll find out some other way."

"Well that's why I wanted you to come over. You're my closest friend of the girl persuasion in the WWE right?"

"Yeah."

"Well okay so I umm ahh…you know have a crush on someone."

"Yeah. You have the hots for Randy. I'm the only one who has noticed besides maybe Stacy and she doesn't count."

"Yeah and well he likes me too and six weeks ago after the night out, we ahh slept together, he didn't remember, and then he came here last night and well we uhh slept together again."

"Huh?"

"I slept with Randy."

"I knew it!"

"Yeah and umm there's more."

"There's more?" Melina said excitedly, staring at the still standing Smackdown executive.

"Yeah, I think I might be pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me Mel and I know we're not as close as we could be because I have guy friends…"

"Shut up!"

Jordan shut up and actually sat down on the bed.

"Now…I know you're close with like Mark and some of the others like Malenko and Benoit, but you're also close to Orton and Me. I am you're closest girlfriend. If you had told this to one of the guys I would have been horrified. You need a female perspective on this, not another guy when a guy is how you got into it."

Both women grew quiet for several minutes.

"So you think you're pregnant?"

Jordan nodded.

"Well that's big. I mean you and Randy have been dancing around each other for months. I could tell right off the two of you were in love, but you stayed "Friends" woop-t-do. Now you may be having your best friend's baby and well okay. And you slept with him last night and from the looks, slept is just a word. So let's break this down…are you dating?"

Jordan shrugged.

"Okay. Are you at least gonna be on the same page for your baby?"

"Yes. Randy actually.." Jordan laughed….Melina looked confused. "Sorry. Randy thought I slept with Joey and was pregnant with his baby."

Melina burst out laughing. "What? Stupid boy."

"I know and he was willing to raise the baby with me."

"Aww. That's sweet. I think that's all you need to know. He wants to be with you it's just a matter of time before he tells you and have you figured out if you're pregnant yet?"

"No."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Randy to get back from breakfast with Cena."

"Oh."

'Yeah, so when he gets back I'll take the test, then if it says yes, off to the doctor I gotta go."

"Yeah. Well I would stay but I don't think I want to be here for the big reveal, you and Randy need to do that yourselves so I'm gonna go back to bed with Johnny, just give me a holla later to let me know and yeah."

Melina made her way to the door, Jordan following, saying her goodbye at the door, then closing it behind her.

Jordan made her way back to the bed and sat down to await Randy so she could confirm that she was pregnant.

-x-x-

Note: Sorry so long in between updates and for everyone who is asking, yes Jordan will be pregnant. Okay? Now just continue to read and find out what happens. K? Mel


End file.
